Familiar of Zero: of the Dream
by Neon dagger
Summary: Louise begs for a familiar and unknown to her they are heard just not by the being she is praying to and instead gains the interest of The Hunter and his Dream.


Familiar of Zero: of the Dream

I don't own Familiar of Zero or Bloodborne

Louise was for lack of a better term a zero… a magical failure she was incapable of using even one of the elements and whenever she tried she ended up with a massive explosion instead a fact that frustrated Louise to no end because she had magic as proven by the explosions but none of the elements were…agreeable with her due to her unknown elemental alignment.

Today however was special as she was a sophomore of the academy and today she, along with the rest of her grade, were to summon a beast or creature to serve as her familiar and if she failed in this…she would no doubt be immediately expelled and then excommunicated from her family.

Needless to say she was anxious and this wasn't helped by her classmates especially Kirche a rather…loose girl who had decided that Louise was to be her target for bullying.

Louise had prayed to Brimir within her head constantly since she woke this morning for kindness and that she receive a familiar not even strong one just for her to receive one and she would receive one granted the one she received had nothing to do with a long dead man and when Louise was finally called after being called out by Kirche she gave one last prayer and approached the summons circle and began her chant.

Within the void in which the Dream resides

The Hunter he was once human many eons ago several thousand if not more he had once been human and when he was he grew ill deathly so and thus he sought all manners of cures but none work until he found the city of blood.

Yharnam a city overflowing with death and blood healed him in exchange he was to clean the streets of those who had given into the blood and became beasts.

This led him to the work shop…after he was brutally mauled to death by one of the infected beasts where he promptly met Gehrman who informed him of the Dreams functions and abilities before being given weapons of his choice.

But this pleasant little encounter was only one of the few he would have on his journey…after sometime he found that the Doll as it was named was a 'living' being capable of thought and speech The Hunter wasn't aware of it but this was the first sign that he was becoming something inhuman not a beast but something else altogether.

After deaths upon deaths and endless blood spilled on the path he tread The hunter fought his way, even becoming a Vileblood on his way, to the source of the endless dream or so he thought…it was only after freeing Gehrman from the dream that the true menace appeared the Moon Presence.

It had created The Dream for the sole purpose of killing its kin and their spawn with Gehrman as a host to anchor it to the world but when The Hunter had killed and freed him from The Dream the Moon Presence reveled itself to try and imprison The Hunter in much the same way.

But The Hunter had consumed the umbilical cords of the great ones' spawn and resisted and after a fight The Hunter slayed the beast and devoured it unknowingly finishing the final step required for his transformation turning The Hunter into an infant Great One.

The Doll then took care of him nurtured him to maturity until he to became a mass of madness and withering chaos but kept more of his human mind...or personality at least and he remembering his vow, and his affection for the Vileblood Queen, made sure the Vileblood Queen gave birth to a Great one's spawn gave the Queen of the Vilebloods the child she dreamed of even if he didn't get to marry her or help raise his child.

However once that was done he came to realize that he was different from most others of his kind as he was created via the taking and partaking of others and making them a part of himself and after he realized this he not only continued the Moon Presence's goal he did it better.

He hunted his new kin himself and occasionally took humans into his dream…the sick and the broken to assist whenever he came across the others attempting to make another Yharnam but he refused to force them to fight however if they wished to fight for him he allowed them and if they began to turn he wiped the taint clean from their minds and souls.

He also retired them for a year or more to allow them to better themselves and be among friends and family…but that was when he was young eventually his kin began to flee from him as he hunted them and the more he ate the stronger he became, the more abilities he gain, and few and few times humans, even blood enhance humans, were able to be of assistance so he did what he thought was kind to them and freed them to their own accord.

Wiping their minds and taking their pain and scars as well as their knowledge as an attempt to use such knowledge in their worlds would only harm them before he returned his friends/companions to their worlds and/or dimensions after removing whatever it was the drew him to them in the first place.

Once again alone with the Doll The Hunter pushed The Dream to the edges of reality, space, and time before allowing it to drift as the void bid.

The Hunter spent ages with the Doll sharing countless years occasionally hunting one of the other Great Ones to satiate his hunger or to chase them from his home but otherwise he was enjoying a peaceful existence…until he heard a voice.

It was a small voice almost nonexistent within the void which surrounded The Dream but there all the same so in a bought of curiosity The Hunter responded gently grasping the trail the voice weaved and allowed it to pull him as he pulled the dream with him to the source of the voice.

With Louise

Louise had just finished her chant and as perusal a massive deafening explosion followed which also produced massive clouds of dirt and as those clouds raised into the air Louise's heart sunk.

All was quiet for a moment until the air was suddenly filled with brain aching screeches along with hundreds of garbled voices screaming in unison all layered into the area of the summons circle.

Several students began bleeding from their eyes and noses but just as quickly as it began the voices and screeching stopped only to be followed by the sounds of flesh growing and disappearing as well as being smashed together and ground together all at once and just like with before the noises stopped as soon as they started.

It was then silent complete and utter silence no one was sure just what was going on until a male voice rang from within the still falling dust clouds "Hello…It is rather rude to make a summons without speaking let alone in a dust cloud like this."

As the dust settled Louise couldn't believe her eyes as to just what she had summoned he looked like a noble of some kind (Knight Set attire) but those noises and for a brief moment she had seen a form in the clouds of dust it was little more the withering mass of tentacles and what appeared to be mouths.

Its form had seemingly vanished leaving this sharply dressed man in its place but suddenly the man, who had been facing her classmates, whipped his head towards her and pointed "It was you!" he stated smiling at her in absolute certainty.

Louise flinched back which made the man frown slightly "Why do you flinch…is this your first summons of a Great One?" Louise as well as the rest of her classmates stared at him in confusion until Tabitha stepped forwards and spoke.

"Great One?" the man smiled a wide smile exposing a few to many teeth all of which seemed a bit too sharp going through the minds of all who surrounded him before replying .

"Ah I am a Great One…a God like being beyond your understanding simply seeing me or any of my kind would drive the common man to insanity it is the same for our voices as well…speaking of which I apologize for startling you earlier and the wounds I have caused." and suddenly the man snapped his fingers and everyone who was affected by his voice before suddenly felt as if everything rippled around them and found their eyes and ears no longer leaking their crimson life blood and there wasn't even a stain where the blood had dripped onto their cloths.

Louise and Colbert, who was one of the few to bleed, now looked at the…being in front of them Colbert began to move forwards to speak being mindful of angering this so called Great One.

"You said that you summoned?" asked Colbert somewhat anxiously to which the man replied.

"Ah Yes that...after having picked through everyone's brain I have discovered that I may or may not have ruined your summoning miss Louise…" at said girls confused look he continued "I wasn't summoned by young Louise here I simply heard a voice within the void and grabbed it allowing it to pull me here."

Louise's heart sank she hadn't even managed to summon anything a being of the void...a Great One as he called himself just happened to hear her and grew curious she felt like weeping but what the being said next shocked her "I apologize for this and to make up so to make up for it I shall become your familiar!" stated the man with his once again too sharp too wide smile.


End file.
